


Commercial for Nano-Stomach

by AnonIngram



Series: Commercials. [1]
Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate History, Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram
Series: Commercials. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159961
Kudos: 3





	Commercial for Nano-Stomach

In a basement, lost to time, distant explosions and gunfire are heard. The television turns on to static, before a catchy tune wafts through the air.

\-----------------------------------------

The host walks from the right to stand in front of a nandroid.

"We at Sterling Robotics understand family is everything." The screen flashes to an elderly man sitting by himself in a dining hall, hot food right in front of him.  
"And we know the pains of having the children growing up and leaving you behind, rarely calling, or even worse not visiting with the grandkids, let alone at all," The host pats the old man's shoulder comforting him as he sheds a single tear.  
"But we have solved this age old problem with a new invention, something to dull the pain of endless loneliness, and saves space for smaller places of residence, perfect for elderly homes!"

The host walks to a table with a red velvet cloth covering a round object.  
"With the wonders of nanomachines we have invented a revolutionary product," he rips the fabric off a metallic stomach, smaller at 2/4 the size of a human one. "Nano-stomach, after an easy installation at one of our repair centers, your most favorite Sterling robot helpers will be able to sit at the dining table, and eat with you, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This allows them to hold conversations, about the weather, sports, and your grandkids, like your family used to do long ago."

The host moves onto a larger diagram, most of it is censored.  
"The general idea is, for nanomachines to break down the food that is put into the stomach, turning it into energy, which we cannot explain as that's a business secret, but you don't need to worry about the mess, or the robot helper using the bathroom, because everything including bones and raw waste, is used to charge the robot, meaning no need for bulky charging stations, or useless cords that get tangled, bent and ripped."

"Order today while stocks la-."

\--------------------------------------------

The television loses signal as dust falls from the ceiling, it's power lost once more.


End file.
